


FIC: Fanboy Within

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Ginny celebrate the Harpies win of the first game of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Fanboy Within

**Fanboy Within**

The crowd erupted into a deafening roar, startling Draco from his thoughts. He loved playing quidditch—but watching others play it, not so much. Even when Ginny was one of those others. She knew his feeling on the matter and was generally okay with it. As long as he showed up.

Draco scanned the stands and then focused his gaze upon the teams, still swirling above the pitch. Purple robes descended toward the visitors’ locker rooms. Which meant the Harpies had won. Green robes flapped and swirled as the Harpies celebrated their victory of the first match of the season with loops and rolls and swoops through the air. Pride filled Draco’s chest and anticipation tingled in his bits. He may not be that interested in watching the game, but he was certainly proud of Ginny and happy they’d won. Not to mention, celebratory sex was always much more physical than consolation sex.

Eventually, the Harpies, too, made their way to the locker room and the crush of fans thinned. Draco sauntered into the locker room fifteen minutes later. He might have waited longer, but he was feeling quite randy and didn’t want to put off said celebratory shag any longer than necessary. By the time she’d showered and changed and they arrived home, it’d be at least another twenty minutes.

The locker room was empty, save the pair of lovelies in the shower room, whom he knew, thanks to Ginny, would be sharing a jubilant shag of their own soon enough. Even Ginny was gone, which was unusual as they always, always apparated home together after a match. Perhaps she’d been called into Gwenog’s lair. He’d give her a few more minutes and if she didn’t reappear, he’d go in search of her. He dropped to the bench in front of her locker.

He started when a pair of gloved hands covered his eyes from behind a few moments later. The smell of sweat and sunshine, flowers and femininity drifted to his nose. He hardened immediately.

“Guess who?” The voice was whispered and disguised.

He hoped it was Ginny. It had to be her, didn’t it, since everyone else was gone?

“Ginny.” He spoke with confidence even though he wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

Allowing her hands to slide from his eyes, she kissed his neck. “Got it in one,” she said, and he heard the smile that accompanied her pleased tone.

He rose and stepped over the bench and enveloped her in a hug. “Congrats on the win. How shall we commemorate the occasion?” Sliding his hands into her hair, he took possession of her mouth and pressed his erection against the flat surface of her belly.

“Mmm. . . .” Reaching between them, she palmed and squeezed his erection through his trousers and then glanced toward the showers. “Shag me right here, right now, Draco.”

The breathlessness of her tone, the illicitness of her request sent a shiver through him. “What?” They’d never dabbled in public sex before. This wasn’t completely public sex, of course, but the birds in the shower could finish at any time and find them. He hardened further.

“C’mon, hurry. I know you want me.”

Of course he did. He lived in a perpetual state of wanting her. He covered her mouth in a messy, rough kiss. Then he released her and turned her toward the lockers. Reaching around her, he undid the fasteners of her quidditch pants, pushing both them and her knickers over her hips and down her thighs. He nestled his erection in the valley of her bum and slid his fingers into the thatch of damp hair between her legs. She was wet, almost shockingly so. He groaned and his cock throbbed in eagerness. “Merlin, Gin.”

As quickly as he could, he released himself from the confines of his trousers and ran the engorged and sensitive head down her arse crack and in search of her opening. She leant forward a little and spread her legs, giving him better access.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked.

She nodded.

He thrust forward and up, finding her as hot and wet and tight as he’d anticipated. A moan escaped him. This wasn’t going to take long at all. At least not for him. He gripped her hips and pumped steadily. Ginny grunted each time he fully sheathed himself.

Her soft noises of pleasure heightened his own enjoyment, as did the very high chance they could get caught. No, it wasn’t going to take long at all. His bollocks were beginning to tighten in preparation.

“Gin—do you need help?” he panted.

She shook her head, red silk brushing his face. “Faster.”

He obliged and quickened the pace. Her breathing, and his, sped up as well.

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes,” Ginny chanted, followed by a long low moan as her body clenched around his in rhythmic waves.

His body reacted in response. He gripped her hips tightly as he came, thrusting one final time and feeling the pulse of his cock as he ejaculated.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, feeling a warmth radiate through his body as he relaxed. His erection waned and his tackle slid from her body. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he whispered, “That was brilliant, Gin, even more brilliant than the eighteen goals you scored.”

“Mmm . . . it was, wasn’t it—hey—” She straightened and turned, tugging her pants back up, forcing Draco to do the same or remain standing there with his sticky bits hanging out.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she threw her arms around his neck. “—you know how many goals I scored.”

“Of course I do.” Just because he appeared bored, didn’t mean he didn’t actually pay attention.

Ginny rewarded him with another deep kiss.

“Hey, get a room—no one wants to watch you two go at it.”

Ginny broke the kiss to glare at Emma Martin who walked by with dripping hair and a droopy towel.

Alice Brockelhurst followed her, a grin on her face. “Oh, I dunno, I wouldn’t mind an encore.”

**~ Fin ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Written to accompany the [wonderful art I received](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/174331.html) in the 2011 [smutty_claus exchange](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/) at LJ.


End file.
